This application claims priority of German Patent Application No. 101 24 168.2, filed May 17, 2001.
This invention relates to an electrical rechargeable battery having an end pole which is provided with an external thread, to which a flat cable lug of a cable connection is connected.
End poles and cable connections for electrical rechargeable batteries, in particular, for starter batteries, are known in widely varying embodiments. For example, DE 2814444 C2 discloses an end pole which is provided with an external thread, to which a flat cable lug is screwed and which is covered by a covering cap.
DE 3545522 C2 likewise discloses an end pole with an external thread, which is screwed to flat cable lugs which are provided with incorrect connection protection devices.
These arrangements have the disadvantage that they project beyond the battery covering outline and can, thus, easily be damaged when batteries are stacked. Furthermore, inadequate protection is provided against direct contact, as is particularly important when the battery voltages are relatively high.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide a rechargeable battery with an end pole and cable connection, which is very largely protected against direct contact, is easy to manufacture, and is also easy to assemble and install.
This invention relates to an electrical rechargeable battery adapted to connect to at least one substantially flat cable lug of a cable connection including a cover made at least partially from substantially non-conductive material and having a substantially circular recess, an end pole provided with an external thread and arranged in the circular recess in the cover such that the end pole is surrounded on all sides by the substantially non-conductive material of the cover and is accessible only from above and through at least one narrow slot in the cover through which a flat cable connection can be inserted, and a covering cap which may be screwed onto the end pole to substantially isolate a region which is accessible from above.